The Adoption Law
by M.Anderling
Summary: Some months after the final war, the ministry realizes that there has to be found a solution for all the parentless childeren. They create a adoption law. Some of the oldest students and all professors now have to deal with bringing up a child. R
1. The Law and some bright idea’s

**AN: This is my first story in English and my first with the original characters, so I hope it's not too bad. I would like to receive reviews, but please no flaming. This chapter isn't beta'ed as I don't have a beta yet. If anyone is willing, just say so in a review or contact me otherwise.**

**Summary: Some months after the final war, the ministry realizes that there has to be found a solution for all the parentless childeren. They create a adoption law. Some of the oldest students and all professors now have to deal with bringing up a child. Will they try to help each other and bring them close, or will it do the opposite and drive them (even farther, in some cases) apart?**

**The Law and some bright idea's**

Shocked Hermione read the article in the Daily Profit again. Of course she had known that the Ministry would have to find some way, to give all the children that lost both their parents during the war a home, but she had never given this even a thought.

Clearly the people at the Ministry were idiots, who otherwise would create such a law that would dispose all young people of their future? She read it the article – that stated the law – again, this time trying to find loopholes in it, flaws. She couldn't find any. Clearly it stated:

_**Adoption Law:**  
Due to the enormes amount of parentless children, due to the war, all wizards and witches between 18 and 54 are required to adopt at least one child between the ages 0 and 11. All witches and wizards between 55 and 100 are required to adopt a child older than 11.  
__All wizards and witches that do not adopt a child of their own choice shall be assigned one by the Ministry and will have to pay a severe fine. Married couples are to adopt siblings, so that they won't lose eachother so shortly after they have lost their parents._

She cursed. It was mere months after the final war in which Harry had killed Voldemort, after Hermione had found a way in which she and Ron could lend their power and energy to Harry. All three of them had been exausted to the point of dead, but luckily they had all survived. Now it was few weeks before Christmas of their last year. Hermione had turned 18 in September, being nearly a year older than Harry and so was entiteled to adopt a child as well.

Quickly she glanced up at the Head Table, to see professor Dumbledore looking at her with a thoughful expression on his face. She realized with a jolt that all professors – except Dumbledore and maybe Flitwick – would have to adopt children as well.  
_This school is going to turn into a crash!_ She though, a small smile playing on her lips at the thought of all the small childeren, she always had had a soft spot for them.

Looking around her she saw more seventh years wearing the same look on their face as she probably had, she wouldn't be the only one already 18 and so there would be bound to be more students having to adopt a child. Maybe they could organize something together so they wouldn't get problems with finishing school.

After everybody had finished breakfast – Hermione had eaten very little, due to the article – professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke to the entire room.  
"As most of you probably have noticed by now, the Ministry has passed an Adoption Law, which means that all wizards and witches of 18 year and older will have to adopt a child. I would like all students that are already 18 to stay here, while the rest of you can go." Rumour started immediately after professor Dumbledore stopped speaking, the younger ones trying to find out who would have to adopt a child, the older students simpaticising with their unfortunate 'colleagues'.

Ron and Harry picked their stuff up, while glancing nervously at Hermione, clearly afraid that she would get into a fit or something like that.  
"What?" she asked annoyed, "I won't start shouting or anything you know." This clearly didn't convince Harry and Ron completely, because, while they did relax a bit, they still looked slitely nervous.

When the Great Hall had finally emptied of all who were younger that 18, the remaining students grouped together while professor Dumbledore was still quietly talking to professor McGonnagall.

Hermione quietely survied who were her fellow parents to be and then stood up.  
"Girls, boys!" she called out, and quickly everybody became silent to hear what she had to say. "As there is no way out of this damn law – most people looked surprised at hearing her swear – I suggest that we work out some way in which we can help eachother so that we can at least finish school without to much problems." An agreement was muttered by most of the others and then one of the Slytherin girls stood up. Pansy Parkinson had surprised everybody – to be honest she had to admit she had even surprised herself – by fighting for the light at the final battle and from then onwards she and Hermione had come to reach some truce.  
"I have an idea. Maybe we should take all the children together in a classroom and have us take turns watching over them, while the rest can do their homework or whatever else they want to do." Hermione inwardly sang, that was exactly the kind of idea she had tried to come up with.  
A small discussion broke out among the parents to be, about how this exactly would be done and none of them realised that the professors had come over till professor Dumbledore quietly coughed.

All looked up a bit shocked and quickly apologised for not hearing them coming over.  
"It's quite alright," professor Dumbledore said, while the twinkel in his eyes were clearly seen by everybody. "I take from the discussion you were in that you have found some way to handle the children and your studies?" After a quiet nod from everybody, he carried on. "Of course you realize that taking those children with you into your commonrooms wouldn't do much good and therefore you will all move to one of the towers. It will have personal rooms with enough space for you and your charges and the tower also has a commonroom. Professor McGonnagall will show it to you after this meeting and you will spend the rest of the day moving your things and setting up your personal rooms. Any questions so far?" Nobody stood up, so professor Dumbledore continued.

"Tomorrow morning you shall all go to where the children are kept now and you can choose. I have been able to get the Minister agree that you were all to choose first, seeing as your lives will be affected the most. Those teachers that also have to adopt a child will be accompanying you and choose one for themselves immediately too." Now some people looked surprised, clearly not everyone had realized yet that the professors of course, were not excused.  
With a "Good luck with moving" from professor Dumbledore, all students followed professor McGonnagall to their new rooms.

**AN. And again, I would love reviews, but please no flaming and please tell what I should better. I just started writing this thing, so I have no idea when the next chapter will follow. If I receive enough reviews I'll try on next week.**


	2. The Adoption Center

**AN. Monkey Shoes, PantherGuide, ERMonkey Burner of Cookies, Me The Cat, Mrs.johntracy and Mystical Witch, thank you for your reviews. I thought I always went to a next line when someone started speaking, if that isn't enough I'll change that into paragraphs. And I don't think Harry would want to adopt a child while still at Hogwards and besides, he's not yet 18, so… You'll find out who 'Mione is going to adopt and what the child is like in this and coming chapters, but I'll tell you the child has the same thrist for books as our dear 'Mione has.**

**_Disclaimer: I forgot the disclaimer of the story last chapter, so I'll give it here. Except the idea for the adoption law and the children adopted, everything is owned by J.K.Rowling!_**

* * *

**The Adoption Center**

The next morning Hermione woke up early. They had decorated the tower they were now living in and moved all their stuff, but still Hermione felt slightly desorientated, as the room did look quite different from her old one in the Griffindor rooms.

She blinked a few times and slowly – as she woke up completely – everything came back. She dressed in robes after a quick shower and pushed her door open to walk into the halls of their tower.

It really was their tower, for they had the complete tower – from bottom to top – to use. Behind the portrait that led into the tower was a big commonroom with couches, chairs, fireplace, low tables and floor-cushions. It had taken quite some time yesterday to get it finished, as a lot of people had to like it. The floor above was for the children. It wasn't really filled as they all had wanted the older children to have a say in it as well. There were however already some games and chairs.  
The third floor was a combination of a library and a study and this was only public part not everybody had helped with during the decorating. All floors above were the rooms. Everybody had his or her own room, with a portrait, bathroom and an extra bedroom for the child they were to adopt. Hermione had decorated hers blue and left the extra bedroom undone, except for a bed and a wardrobe.

Hermione was beginning to get quite nervous. She had grown used to the fact that she had to adopt someone, but now that she would actually have to do it, she was really nervous. She walked towards the Great Hall and thought that this would be the last time she would do that alone. After today she would always have a child with her when going to dinner – they would still eat in the Great Hall, only one a separate table.  
She was early, but to her surprise Harry and Ron stood waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Quickly she tried to calm her breath and heart and then she walked straight to them.  
"Ron! Harry!" shecalled out, after a view secondsand they both turned and ran up to her to grab her in a fierce hug. She hugged them back tightly and then pulled back, only to pull them towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

She was to nervous to get anything in, and played a little with her food while trying to eat at least a bit. All around the Hall similair scenes were seen, though not only at the house tables, but also at the head table. The only teacher who was totally relaxed was Professor Dumbledore, although that probably was because he was, together with Professor Flitwick, the only teacher who didn't have to adopt a child. Even Flitwick, although not having to adopt a child, could hardly eat, although that had to do with the fact that he really was very excited about the fact that so much children were going to come to the school.  
None of this however, went noticed by Hermione, as she only sat looking at her food, playing with it nervously, while Harry and Ron tried to encourage her to eat.

After about half an hour of sitting like this - all students that had to adopt a child were here by now - Professor Dumbledore stood once again.  
"Will all students that have to adopt a child please gatherin the Entrance Hallwhen they are finished eating? Professor McGonnagall will lead you and all the other professors except Professor Flitwick and myself will accompeny you to the adoption center. Good luck with finding a child!" When Professor Dumbledore was seated again, through the whole Hall sounds could be heard of people standing up and moving to the Entrance Hall. Clearly everybody was finished eating.

Nothing was said while everybody was gathering and everybody stayed silence when Professor McGonnagall turned and opened the doors. Everybody followed her quietly and only when they had reached the gates someone spoke up."Professor, how are we going to the center?" While everybody could apparate, not everybody knew - or actually, most didn't know - where they were going, which was particulary unhandy when apparating. Professor McGonnagall pulled a long rope from her pocket before she replied that they would be going by portkey. Some people growned, while all reached for the rope.

When everybody touched the rope, it turned blue for a second, before everybody felt a pull behind their navel and they were of in the spin of colours that accompanied using a portkey. Mere seconds later - although for them it looked like minutes - everybody landed in the hall of the adoption center. Most people stayed up, but some of the less lucky ones were splayed all over the floor.

"Ah, there you are. Goodmorning all," a happy looking lady said. "Will you all just follow me?" All the unlucky ones that had fallen down after arriving with the portkey quickly scrambled up and everybody followed the women to a door at the end of the hall. Behind the door everybody could hear the sounds of children in there. Some playing, some crying. Of course some were quiet, but as they couldn't see the room, they didn't know that.

"Well, as you know every one of you has to adopt a child. Inside this room and all ajoining rooms are the children. Go in and choose your kid. When you have chosen someone, please come back to me to fill in the nessesarry papers and to let me perform the adoption charm - which will make the child take a few of your characteristics in looks and in character." She said some more things, but Hermione zoned her out and looked around at the other students (and the teachers) who had to adopt someone. Everybody looked a bit uneasy to say at least, and most were definitly nervous about what they would find on the other side of the door.

Suddenly Hermione was shocked from her thoughts and musings when the women opened the door and the sounds of children playing intensified. She followed the rest inside and immediatly saw the diffenerence between the children. Some were quietly playing by themselves or with others, some were playing quite loudly, some sat sobbing and some were just quietly reading.Hermione - who loved reading - quickly walked towards those children, letting the others be and so not noting that some of the professors and Ravenclaws followed her to the reading kids.

Some of the kids looked up for a second, but mostly they just stayed reading, clearly not noting the new adults, or not willing to stop reading. The adults just stayed where they were and looked on to the kids, trying to decide who they liked.

* * *

**AN.: The next chapter will be about the chosing itself. Hope you guys like this chapter and I hope for more reviews than I got on the last one. I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I'm hoping the next chapter will come faster. I now have a beta-reader, but it isn't beta-read yet, so I'm sorry for mistakes.**  



	3. AN

Hello everybody! At the moment I'm having a huge writersblock on this story, which, as you guys can see from the time I've last updated, has been lasting a while already.  
I'm not going to abondon the story, but I'm putting a stop to it till I'm able to write at least five chapters, to make sure that if it happens again I'll at least be able to update.  
Meanwhile I'm in the process of adopting 'Harry Potter, The Heir of Magic' from Gryffindors, so in some time you should be able to read that.

Thanks for understanding (I hope) and if someone as any tips as to how overcome a writersblock I'll be happy to try it out.

M.Anderling 


End file.
